ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zara
ZaraZara's Mom (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.9). Zara's Mom says: "... During the inception ceremony they gave me enough money so me and Zara can stay in this apartment at least another five years, but I haven't seen them since the birth..." is the half human half god daughter of a human woman and Sahaq. History The Cult of Sahaq selected a young woman to impregnate with the child of their god. They performed the inception ceremony in her apartment and succeeded.Zara's Mom (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.9). Zara's Mom says: "... During the inception ceremony they gave me enough money so me and Zara can stay in this apartment at least another five years, but I haven't seen them since the birth..." At some point later, the woman gave birth in her apartment as the cult chanted. They raised up Zara and proclaimed the Spawn of Sahaq's arrival. One cultist pointed out the infant was a girl. Another couldn't believe it at first but confirmed it was indeed a girl. It was concluded concluded they weren't favored after all. The cult still paid the woman, allowing her to pay for the apartment for at least seven years. Two years later, the Ghostbusters knocked on 4B's door. Zara's mother answered but pretended nothing supernatural was going on. Zara tried to tell Nunu to stop. Nunu, a ghost dog, ran out the door. They trapped it then Zara's mother explained everything to them. Abby Yates scanned Zara while Erin Gilbert questioned the mother why she let a cult impregnate her with the spawn of a demon. The mother admitted she didn't think it would work. Abby confirmed it did and revealed her scan showed her P.K.E. readings were off the chart and even her doll Muhkee radiated it. She was concerned Zara could act like a beacon for her father. Erin asked the mother if the cult mentioned who they were trying to summon. Sahaq's Herald crossed over and answered it was Sahaq. Zara commented Nunu was a bad puppy. The herald hinted when Sahaq would come, then exited the apartment through a portal and the room was slimed. The mother just wanted to know if Zara was safe. The Ghostbusters, Kevin, Zara, and Zara's mother boarded a cruise ship in New York Harbor on a Friday night. At 8:47 pm, off Pier 81, Abby felt something under the ship. Sahaq rose up from the harbor and demanded Zara. The Ghostbusters tried to pull him towards the C-7 Trap but Zara's mom panicked and ran off with her. Jillian Holtzmann grabbed the mom's hoodie and Muhkee. Holtzmann tricked Sahaq into thinking it was Zara and trapped him. At the pier, Holtzmann returned Muhkee to Zara. Abby assured the mother that Sahaq wouldn't be coming back. Muhkee suddenly started talking like Sahaq. Holtzmann speculated some of Sahaq's P.K.E. escaped into the doll but assured her it wasn't dangerous. See Also *Rachel Unglighter Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters References Gallery Zara01.jpg Zara02.jpg ZarasMom04.jpg Zara04.jpg Zara05.jpg Muhkee05.jpg Zara06.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Corporeal